DEAD
by ONE.SHOT.com
Summary: hanya cerita tentang seorang mahasiswa yang berusaha menyelamatkan teman-temannya dari seorang pembunuh. (oneshot)


~dead~

Tlek

Tlek

Aku mengunci pintu café tempat ku bekerja. Aku bekerja di café ini baru 5 bulan, itupun atas ajakan teman ku choi minho, waktu itu aku bercerita padanya kalau aku sedang mencari kesibukan di malam hari hitung-hitung menambah uang saku .

Ohya!

kenalkan aku kim jonghyun seorang mahasiswa, umur ku 19 tahun, aku orang yang cenderung mudah bergaul, sekalipun dengan orang yang pendidikanya jauh di bawah ku, dan jauh di atas ku.

Brak!

Aku tersentak mendengar suara itu, jujur ini pertama kalinya aku mender suara benda jatuh itu. Aku mendelikan bahu ku, pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan sepi dan hanya di terangi lampu jalan yang bersinar remang-remang. Oh iya aku ingat aku harus mengambil jas kebanggaan kampus ku yang aku laundry. Aku berbelok ke arah gang yang keadaanya tidak jauh beda dengan jalan yang barusan aku lewati.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Aku berhenti, suara itu berhenti. Aku menengok kebelakang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku menggelengkan kepala mengusir pikiran-pikiran negative Aku kembali mengayunkan kaki ku namun kali ini dengan langkah yang lebih cepat. Namun suara tapak kaki itu semakin cepat. Aku melihat sebuah cahya lampu yang menembus jendela-jendela besar, yaps.. aku hampir sampai.

Cklek

"Malam" sapanya. Kenalkan namja(pria) berumur 20 tahun ini bernama lee jinki, dia pemilik laundry ini. aku tersenyum simpul dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah aku mendekati meja pengambilan barang, lalu menyerahkan bukti penitipan barang. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya seraya mencari jas ku. "Tidak ada apa-apa hyung(kakak)" aku tersenyum simpul seraya menerima jas ku. "Mau mengobrol sebentar?" Tanyanya. "Wah, boleh" ujar ku. "Silahkan duduk, aku akan mengambil minum untuk kita" ujarnya masuk kedalam dapur. Aku menerawang ke seluruh penjuru tokonya. Hanya penuh dengan baju-baju titipan yang belum di ambil. Sepi, hanya terdengar deru AC dan senandung kecil jinki dari arah dapur. "Mau mendengar ceritaku?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Boleh,cerita tentang apa?" Tanyaku. "Kemarin aku mendengar kabar, 1 bulan lalu ada seorang yeoja(perempuan) yang mati di bunuh, namanya lee taemin, yeoja itu cantik, baik hati, hampir tiap hari ia datang kesini memberiku makanan dan uang saku. Katanya dia mati dibunuh pacarnya yang cemburu karena dia terlalu care pada ku, itu baru kabarnya sihh...tapi aku belum pasti pacarnya yang mem..."

Cklek

Aku dan jinki sontak menengok ke arah pintu. Nah choi minho!

"Malam" sapa jinki. Minho tersenyum kecil dan menyerahkan bukti penitipan barang. Jinki langsung menyerahkan jas yang persis seperti milik ku, ya itu jas kampus ku dan minho, kami satu kampus. "Mengapa masih di luar kamar?" Tanya ku. "Aku ingin mengobrol dengan kibum kemarin sudah janji" jawabnya, nada suaranya ganjil. Emm...dingin. "Mengobrol tentang apa?" Tanya ku penasaran. "Tentang apa saja, mungkin akan mengakhirinya dengan selamat tinggal" jawabnya dingin. Ada yang aneh dengan nada bicaranya, bukan seperti minho biasanya. "Ok kalau begitu salam untuk pacar mu" ucap ku. "Dia sudah meninggal 1 bulan lalu, dia di bunuh" jawabnya. "Hah? Aku turut berduka cita minho" ujar ku. "Thanks" sahutnya dan langsung pergi keluar dari tempat itu. "aneh" ujar jinki. Aku mengangguk setuju seraya meneguk softdrink ku. "Ngomong-ngomong pacar minho siapa namanya?" Pertanyaan itu membuat ku ingat, kalau pacar minho adalah lee taemin. Aku langsung tersedak softdrink yang ku teguk. Apa iya minho yang membunuh taemin, tapi setahu ku minho adalah orang yang lembut dan penyayang apalagi pada taemin dan dia pengertian mana mungkin ia sampai membunuh karena cemburu pada jinki. Ah...

tidak mungkin aku menggelengkan kepala ku. "Jonghyun,tidak apa-apa?" Tanya jinki. Aku mengangguk, menetralisir detak jantung ku. "Eh..hyung, aku harus pulang ini sudah pukul 10, sampai bertemu lagi" ujar ku tersenyum dia mengangguk. "Jonghyun, hati-hati dijalan, byebye...dan selamat malam" ujarnya. "Sip! Thx hyung" ujar ku lalu keluar dari laundry itu, meninggalkan sorotan sinar terang lampu LED yang menembus jendela.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang remang-remang, kembali ke jalan yang tadi dan terus berjalan lurus masih harus melewati jalan yang beradius 1396 m sampai aku memasuki gerbang asrama kampus ku. Area kampus ku memang besar,ramai hampir seperti kota metropolitan, namun bila sudah malam akan seperti kota tak berpenghuni.

Aku masuk ke gerbang asrama, aku melihat ke arah langit, sebenarnya aku mencari sosok gedung putih berlantai 10 yang bertuliskan

Korea universitiy, tapi gedung itu tidak terlihat karena gelapnya malam,hanya tulisanya saja yang terlihat bercahaya. Aku sampai di hadapan pintu kamar ku merogoh kantongku mencari kunci, gotcha!

Aku dapat.

Cklek

Aku membuka pintu kamar ku. Namun aku melihat seseorang tengah duduk di di ayunan, dari belakang aku memperhatikanya seperti kibum, aku mendekatinya, "kibum" sapa ku memegang pundaknya tak ada respon aku mengguncang sedikit.

Bruk!

"Kibuuummm..." aku berteriak histeris melihat sahabat ku dalam keadaan berdarah, luka sayatan dimana-mana. Dan parahnya dia...dia sudah tidak bernyawa. "Ada apa kim jonghyun?" tanya seseorang. "Kris gege" aku menatapnya mencoba menceritakan apa yang ku lihat. Dia melihat kearah kibum yang tergeletak di atas ayunan, tak bernyawa, "ya tuhan!" Senior ku itu langsung mengangkat jasad kibum "ikut aku" ujarnya aku menurutinya.

kibum,mati dengan cara tragis, tidak ada yang tahu siapa pembunuhnya. Dan taemin jasadnya pun belum di temukan. Aku menjadi berfikir pada minho. Aku menggelengkan kepala,mengusir hal-hal negative. "Malam" sapa ku pada pelanggan café ku kali ini. "Cappuchino" ujarnya, aku mengangguk dan langsung membuat secangkir cappuchino dan menyajikanya. "Silahkan,dan ini bonus dari kami sepiring cookies hangat" ujar ku lalu kembali kepantry café ku. Aku duduk sambil sesekali memperhatikan dia, jas kampus,slayer hingga menutupi dagu dan kaca mata hitam yang menutupi matanya. aku melihat ke jendela, tak ada salju yang turun malam ini, sebentar inikan musim panas mengapa dia menggunakan slayer seperti itu? Aku memperhatikanya dengan seksama. Seperti.. kibum!

Ya tuhan...

Di..dia kibum? Tapi kibum sudah mati. Saat mati kibum masih menggunakan jas itu, dan slayer itu, dia bilang dia sedang tidak enak badan.

"Jong...jonghyun..." dia memanggil ku.

"Tolong! Tangkap dia!

Jong.." Kibum mendekat ke arah ku.

"Siapa?sebutkan namanya kibum!" Aku ketakutan wajahnya pucat dan luka sayatan di mana-mana membuat bau tidak sedap.

"Jong...tolong tangkap dia, jonghyun..jonghyun..." lama2 tubuhnya menjadi seperti debu yang di bawa angin.

"Kibum! Kibum!"

"Jonghyun...jonghyun...bangun"

Hah!

Huh...hanya mimpi. "Jonghyun! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Aku menengok ke asal suara. "Ah..jinki hyung, kau kah yang membangunkan ku?" Tanya ku. "Iya karena kau terus berteriak memanggil nama kibum, aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian kibum ya. Oh iya bilang pada minho, jas miliknya belum dia ambil di laundry ku." Aku diam seribu bahasa, berusaha mencerna kalimatnya tadi. Ini aneh...benar-benar aneh.

"Jonghyun! Hello!"

"Ah iya, bukanya dia sudah mengambil malam tadi?" Tanya ku. "Yang iya bawa bukti penitipan barang milik kibum" ujarnya menyerahkan kertas pesananya. Ya tuhan! Apa benar minho yang membunuhnya? Ah..tidak mungkin "Oh iya sip pasti aku beritahu minho". Minho mengambil jas kibum? Dan berkata akan mengobrol dengan kibum? Lalu mengakhirinya dengan selamat tinggal? Tapi, saat ku pulang kibum dalam ke adaan tak bernyawa di atas ayunan tempat kesukaan minho. Apa jangan-jangan...

Hus..!

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku mengusir itu semua. Lalu menyajikan capuchino pesanan jinki. "Silahkan, nikmati juga monster cookies buatan ku" ujar ku. "Thanks" katanya. Aku mengangguk dan kembali duduk di pantry. "Tumben café ini sepi pengunjung, biasanya sangat ramai." Ujar jinki. "Karena menjelang kelulusan jadi banyak mahasiswa mahasiswi yang malas keluar kamar, kecuali untuk kuliah" ujar ku. Jinki mangut-mangut.

Lama kami mengobrol, waktu menunjukan pukul 24 KST, jinki pamit pulang. Aku membereskan café.

Klining!

Aku menengok ke asal suara. Choi minho?

"Hai hyung?" Sapanya. "Ha..hai..mengapa masih di luar kamar?" Tanya ku. "Ingin mencari angin. Oh ya choi minho, kata jinki. Kau belum mengambil jas mu di laundry nya" ujar ku.

"Oh iya. Malam ini pasti ku ambil sekaligus ingin mengobrol lalu mengucapkan selamat tingal jika sudah selesai" aku membeku mendengar nada bicaranya. Nada bicara seorang err... pembunuh. "Hyung aku ingin pesan cokelat hangat" aku mengangguk dan langsung membuatkan cokelat hangat untuknya. "Gomawo hyung" ujarnya seraya menyeruput cokelat hangat itu sampai habis. Aku melanjutkan membereskan café, "baiklah, aku akan mengambil jas ku, byebye hyung" aku mengangguk.

Klining!

Aku melihat pintu yang tertutup. Perasaan ku tidak enak. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mengusir ya...lagi-lagi hal negative. Ahh...akhirnya selesai. "Jonghyun oppa...oppa...tolong..." suara itu? Aku menengok ke asal suara. "Taemin!" Aku melotot melihat keadaan taemin. Tak jauh beda dari kibum, hanya saja disini aku tidak mencium bau bangkai.

"Jonghyun oppa!... tolong aku...tangkap dia..." dia menatap ku datar. "Siapa?" Tanya ku.

Seketika aku seperti melihat seorang namja tinggi sedang merangkul seorang yeoja, mereka berjalan ke arah taman asrama menaiki ayunan, ayunan itu? Mereka tetawa senang. Namun tiba-tiba, namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau, menusuk tubuh yeoja itu dari belakang. Tunggu sebentar aku kenal wajah itu, i..itu CHOI MINHO dan yeoja itu LEE TAEMIN.

"Aaarrgghh..."

Hah! Aku terbangun mendapati diri ku berada di dalam café. Suara teriakanlah yang membangunkan ku. Teriakan itu seperti... itu lee jinki. Aku sontak mengambil stik baseball lalu berlari ke arah laudry milik jinki. Benar di dalamnya ada choi minho yang sedang bersiap merenggut nyawa jinki.

Prang!

Aku memecahkan kaca laundry milik jinki.

BUGH!

Aku memukul kepala minho dengan stik baseball. Sukur jinki selamat.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Aku berteriak seraya menarik jinki lalu mendudukanya di sofa. "Kris gege.." ucapnya tertatih. Aku mengerutkan dahi ku. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya ku

"Dia mengancam akan membunuh keluarga ku jika aku tidak membalaskan dendamnya pada kibum yang menolak cintanya,lau pada taemin karena ia cemburu oleh jinki hyung. Dan aku ingin membunuh jinki karena kris gege tadi menyuruh ku membunuhnya" dia memegangi kepalanya yang tadi ku pukul. "Atas dasar apa?" Tanya ku. "Dia cemburu karena taemin sangat care dengan jinki" dia mengaku "Taemin pacar mu minho!" Suara ku mulai parau ingin sekali aku menangis saat tau 2 orang sahabat dekat ku lah pembunuh teman-teman ku. "Tidak, aku hanya suruhan kris gege, kris gege adalah buronan hyung, dia sudah membunuh banyak orang, termasuk adik mu kim jino" aku melotot mendengar semua akuan minho. Aku tahu minho anak baik. Untuk urusan kim jino aku sudah mengikhlaskanya, dia mati tertabrak truk yang di kendarai seseorang. "Benarkah itu?" Aku bertanya halus.

"Benar sekali" aku sontak menengok ke arah datangnya suara. Ya tuhan jinki, di dia? Benar-benar tak bernyawa sekarang, dengan kepala yang sudah tak tersambung dengan badanya. Kris gege melemparkan kepala jinki pada ku. Amarah ku meningkat.

BUGH!

Aku mengayunkan stik baseball ke kepala kris gege.

BUGH!

Lagi,lagi dan lagi.

Yaps..dia terkapar pingsan.

"Po..polisi disini terjadi pembunuhan 2 orang pembuh, salah satunya saya Choi minho dan yang satunya wu yi fan atau kris" aku melotot mendengar minho melaporkan dirinya sendiri. "Kau sudah gila?bodoh!kau bodoh minho!" Aku berteriak mengguncang tubuhnya. Tak percaya pada perlakuanya tadi, melaporkan dirinya sebagai tersangka bersama seorang buronan. Benar-benar bodoh!

"Maafkan aku, aku memang bodoh hyung" dia tersenyum. Menatapnya nanar, aku tak bisa membedung airmataku lagi. Terlalu menyeramkan, aku terus berharap ini benar mimpi, tapi tak bisa aku benar-benar merasakan sakit di dada saat ini.

Ngiuu..

Ngiuu..

Ngiuu..

Aku terpaku melihat minho dan kris gege di giring polisi, melihat jasad jinki yang sedang di evakuasi. Dan aku akhirnya tahu bahwa taemin itu di awetkan menggunakan formalin dan di simpan di kulkas kamar kris gege, oleh minho atas suruhan kris gege.

Jujur aku sedih. Tapi untuk teman-teman ku aku tidak akan menunjukan aku sedih.

End~

Dari cafe ku aku berjalan melewati sebuah ruko, awalnya hanya iseng. Aku melihat kaca besar yang selalu mengeluarkan cahaya terang itu pecah, ada bekas darah di sana, masih ada stik golf dan pisau daging di sana. Memejamkan mata mencoba mengikhlaskan. Aku berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kampus.

Keadaan kampus tak jauh beda seperti dulu tetap ramai walau para visual keren kecuali aku mati tragis, aku berjalan ke arah kelas ku. Selalu memasang tampang sombong, yah itu aku sekarang. Jujur aku sekarang takut dalam berteman. Aku trauma!

Aku duduk di kursi paling pojok, melirik 3 kursi kosong tempat ke-2 visual yaitu kibum dan taemin, yang mati dibunuh. dan sang flaming charisma choi minho yang masuk penjara bersama kris. Dosen masuk kelas dan meletakan materi hari ini di meja kebanggaannya.

"Kabar duka dari keluarga choi! Bahwa choi minho di nyatakan meninggal, dia di bunuh oleh senior kalian wu yi fan atau kris. Namun kris yang membunuh pun sama-sama membunuh dirinya sendiri" aku mengela nafas berat ku. Mengetahui semuanya...teman-teman ku sudah pergi duluan dengan cara tragis. Aku harap aku tidak seperti itu.

Really end ~


End file.
